


Sharing is Caring

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Roach (The Witcher), Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Geralt really does consider himself lucky - he's in a healthy polyamorous relationship with a fantastic boyfriend and girlfriend. They all regularly communicate, and he gets to lavish them both in affection.Now, if only he could get them to actually like each other, things would be perfect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134
Collections: Quiet Life Bingo Fills





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I had been meaning to write 'Geralt gets pegged' ever since I got into this fandom, and a bingo challenge I'm doing finally gave me the excuse to write it XD I just love the dynamic these three have together, and I think they fit so well together (after a little bit of working things out lmao).
> 
> Enjoy some smut and my attempt at writing bickering!
> 
> (also I gave this Geralt game!Geralt's beard whoops)

Really, it was a wonder that their scheme had lasted this long without running into trouble. Geralt knew he was a lucky man to have both an amazing boyfriend and girlfriend, and a polyamorous relationship that was negotiated with trust and frequent communication. The one catch was that the two didn’t like each other. At all. Any time Jaskier and Yennefer were in the same room as each other there was inevitably a spat of passive aggressive comments that escalated into a full-on argument or insult screaming match. It just wasn’t worth it to try and play mediator, although lord knows Geralt had tried in the past. They just hated each other, although neither of them would ever give him a fully articulated reason why that made sense in the slightest.

As an alternative to these arguments they had developed a rather sophisticated schedule wherein they shared Geralt. Not like a puppy or a child of divorce, they were quick to reassure him, although Geralt knew they had more than once chuckled about that idea between themselves. Not that they’d ever admit to finding the same thing funny. 

The spreadsheet they’d written up was perfect, according to them, because it allocated both Jaskier and Yennefer equal ‘prime time’ with their beloved Geralt. It also didn’t disrupt Geralt’s own schedule too much, which he appreciated. Really, he thought it was all a little silly - they should be able to navigate a relationship without a spreadsheet - but if it made his two most important people happy then he’d abide by it. 

And besides, it wasn’t like any of them were missing out. Geralt spent lazy nights in Yennefer’s apartment letting her test out whatever kinky new toys she had bought, and bright mornings in Jaskier’s apartment, listening to him sing as he made them breakfast. And in the afternoons he got to spend time with his third important person: Roach. Neither Yennefer nor Jaskier particularly enjoyed being out at the ranch, so it was a nice time to spend alone for Geralt. Well, alone except for all of the snaps and messages. But still nice.

But really, with all of these moving parts, it was a wonder the scheme took this long to fall apart. It all came crumbling down one fateful Saturday evening, when Geralt was just happily cleaning up his own place to welcome one or the other of his partners for the night. He didn’t bother looking at the spreadsheet except to put things into it that he was doing that month - one of them would show up and then he’d know who he was having dinner with. It was nice, not to have to stress about that.

Except for tonight, when Geralt opened his door and was met with the fuming faces of both Yennefer  _ and _ Jaskier, both with arms crossed and toes tapping. 

Fuck.

“I can’t believe you scheduled over me! You should have seen that I had movie night with Geralt tonight!” 

“And  _ you _ should have seen that I clearly had a romantic dinner with Geralt tonight! How dare you delete that!” 

“Scheming witch!” 

“Sneaky little bastard!”

Geralt, who had finally pulled up the spreadsheet on his phone (he wasn’t quite as tech illiterate as his god-daughter liked to accuse him of being), cleared his throat and waited for silence. When it finally fell, he held up the device to show the carefully layered squares over tonight’s time slot.

“You both edited it at the same time. It must have overlapped them.” He explained, “Nothing malicious.” 

Geralt gave them both a pointed, disappointed look, and watched their reactions. Jaskier wilted under it, biting his lip and shuffling his feet, while Yennefer pouted and crossed her arms tighter. Like grown up children, honestly. It was ridiculous how much he loved the both of them. The silence stretched out as neither party was apparently going to apologize, so Geralt decided to use up more of his very carefully chosen words instead.

“What are we going to do now?” he asked, because that was the question that had to be at the forefront of all of their minds. He expected to be greeted with a storm of angry yelling over how it was obviously ‘my turn’ and so the other person should just fuck off. Which obviously wasn’t going to happen, so Geralt had a feeling he was going to end up alone tonight. They all were, for that matter. Instead, it was Jaskier who slowly turned his gaze to look at Yennefer - appraising her like she was a predator who might just decide to rip his head off if he made the wrong move.

That was part of what Geralt found intensely sexy about her.

“Well...perhaps if neither of us are going to get what we were looking forward to, we might instead…” He began, trailing off and doing that funny little tongue thing he did when he was nervous.

“Share?” Yennefer finished his sentence, raising a pointed eyebrow at Jaskier. Surprisingly, her tone wasn’t that of a woman about to go for the throat or other delicate spots. Now Geralt was even more at a loss as to what was going on.

“Yes, of course. Share. Because I’m sure with my talents, your evening with Geralt and that no doubt exquisite toy will be made all the more pleasurable.” Jaskier said, recovering some of his confidence and gesturing at the discreet black velvet bag Yennefer was carrying. Embarrassingly, just seeing the bag made Geralt’s mouth go dry like some kind of fucked up pavlovian response. He knew what was inside that bag, and the idea of Jaskier improving on it was difficult to imagine. His boyfriend always did know how to surprise him though, so he couldn’t completely discount the possibility. 

A sudden silence had fallen, and it took Geralt far too long to realize it was because they were both waiting for him to say something. They were both looking at him - blue and violet eyes both trained (im)patiently on his face as if they could will him into finding words faster. Which was foolish, really, they should both know he was not the talker in this relationship. But he supposed it was only right he should get the last word, when he was about to be shared, quite literally, between his two important people.

“You know I trust both of you.” Geralt said simply, stepping back out of the doorway to welcome them inside, “And I trust you to be nice to each other.” It was a childish request, but with these two it didn’t feel all that out of place. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes, and Jaskier chimed in “We’ll be nice to  _ you _ for sure, won’t we Yen?” In retaliation, she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him hard, leaving him wide eyed and with lipstick smeared across his face. 

“Call me that again and you’ll see just how ‘nice’ I can be” She threatened, brushing past Geralt in a rush of sweet perfume that left him reeling as always. Jaskier was reeling as well, a dopey smile spreading rapidly across his face.    
  
“I’m definitely calling her that again” He said with a cheeky wink, sliding past Geralt with a quick pat to his chest. Geralt said nothing, shutting the door and wondering just what he’d gotten himself into.

* * *

What Geralt had gotten himself into, apparently, was a whirlwind of hands and mouths and overwhelming sensation. Both Yennefer and Jaskier were incredibly strong personalities on their own, and it turned out that together they only amplified and intensified each other. It was chaos, almost, but a chaos that had Geralt hard and aching in his jeans already as they dragged him into the bedroom, stripped his shirt off, and began a double assault on the skin they revealed. Clearly they had decided to skip dinner and go straight to the dessert of their choice - dimly, he considered they could just reheat the lasagna later.

It was really hard to concentrate on dinner or the lasagna when Jaskier was behind him, hands wrapped around to fondle his chest while that cleverly quick mouth sucked a series of bruises onto his neck, and Yennefer was in front of him, her lipstick staining his lips as she quickly and efficiently worked his belt off and his jeans open. Suddenly, she jerked back with a soft gasp, startling Geralt out of his reverie and leaving him sucking in air desperately. About to ask what had happened, he looked down to find one of Jaskier’s hands had migrated from his chest to Yennefer’s for a quick squeeze.

“Just as nice as I thought they’d be” He purred from his hideaway behind Geralt. Yennefer’s response was too fast to not be something she had also thought about beforehand, as she pressed close to both of them, reaching around Geralt to get a good handful of Jaskier’s ass in both of hers. The change in position had Geralt’s erection pressing against her belly, the sudden friction even with the layers of clothes between them enough to have him letting out a low grunt. Jaskier was also clearly enjoying this, the evidence pressing firmly against Geralt’s own ass. If he just wiggled backwards a little bit…

“Oh you naughty pair” Jaskier exclaimed, clearly pleased despite the mock offense in his voice, “Conspiring against me! This just won’t do.” Gripping Geralt by the hips he spun him around and dove in for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Like this, Geralt was so at the mercy of his boyfriend that he didn’t notice Yennefer’s hands pulling down his jeans and briefs until he was being prompted to step out of them. The sensation of suddenly being naked between the both of them fully clothed was intoxicating and he chased his own moan into Jaskier’s mouth. 

And then, suddenly, he was alone. Both Jaskier and Yennefer stepped away, their eyes drinking him in as they circled, orbiting him and each other in a sort of cautious dance. They had both seen Geralt naked before, this was known. But each other? This was new and dangerous territory. Unsurprisingly, Jaskier was the one to bend first, dropping down to his knees in front of Yennefer and running gentle hands up her stockings.

“Allow me” He teased, and she answered “Just this once” as he snuck eager fingers up under her skirt and rolled the stockings down. Jaskier was careful, understanding the value of a good piece of clothing, and Yennefer did none of her usual complaining as he slipped first one foot then the other off and set them down gently behind him. Before she could order him around further, he was already leaning up to unzip her skirt and slip that off too, revealing a pair of dark burgundy lace panties. Jaskier licked his lips as his eyes caught sight of the damp fabric between her legs, but this time Yennefer intercepted him in the act, one hand snapping out to grip his hair and pull his chin up to meet her gaze.

“Not yet.” She purred, “You’re greedy. I like that. But I have plans for this evening that are going to be fulfilled, even with your inclusion.”

Either Jaskier or Geralt let out a whimper, but it didn’t really matter because they both felt it. Releasing Jaskier’s hair, Yennefer patted him gently on the cheek and stepped back. Clearly, her confidence was back, as she began to unbutton her blouse slowly and carefully, revealing the matching bra to the panties. She was always so terribly put together, it made Geralt want to pick her apart until she was coming undone into beautiful pieces. Sometimes, she let him do that. 

Jaskier, not to be outdone, began to strip in a far less graceful process that was nonetheless entrancing. There was something so charming about the way he seemed to almost fumble out of his clothes, broad shoulders and furry chest suddenly the only things Geralt could focus on. Yennefer was watching too, her eyes sparkling with interest despite the reserved way she sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She wouldn’t take her own underwear off, no, she would have Geralt remove it when she was ready. Jaskier, on the other hand, was soon nude and unashamed in giving his own cock a few quick strokes. 

“Don’t get excited too fast, or you won’t get to enjoy your turn.” Yennefer warned, arching one elegant brow at the display. Any curiosity Geralt may have had about that phrase was wiped away as she beckoned him towards the bed, patting the sheets invitingly. Jaskier, meanwhile, was simply spluttering something about his ability to last far longer than that, which both of his bed partners politely ignored. 

“Jaskier, I assume you know where the lube is kept.” Yennefer teased, as Geralt laid down obediently on the bed on his bed like he was used to. Unless she said something to the contrary, he was assuming their usual agreement stood tonight as well. God, he hoped so. His mouth was practically watering just thinking about it. Yennefer’s fingers combed gently through his hair, fanning it out around his head and then tucking it back around his neck. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you, just so you know for next time.” Jaskier shot back, bending down to show off a cheeky little shot of his ass as he grabbed the familiar tube from its home in Geralt’s bedside table. Yennefer simply chuckled and turned her attention back to Geralt even as she gave Jaskier her next order.   
  
“Good to hear you can follow implicit orders.” She said, “Because here’s an explicit one for you. Go ahead and open Geralt up for me while I take my usual seat.” The soft inhalation of breath betrayed just how excited Jaskier was by that image, and Geralt raised his head slightly to watch his boyfriend settle into position between his thighs. This was familiar, yeah, this was a normal sight. But it had the blood pumping double time in his veins for some reason to feel Jaskier’s fingers between his legs as he inhaled the sweet smell of Yennefer’s perfume.

“Typical, having the men do all the work” Jaskier joked, grinning up at Yennefer as he slipped the first slick finger inside of their boyfriend, “You’ll have to be careful if you want to give me any more orders, Geralt has a wicked tongue on him.” 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t already know that” Yennefer shot back with a smug smirk, swinging one thigh over Geralt’s neck and gently lowering herself, supporting her weight on the bed frame behind her, “Or that I’ll be so easily overwhelmed.” Geralt ignored their bickering, focused instead on the prize directly above him. He nuzzled eagerly against the soaking fabric of her panties, feeling just how eager she was for this in spite of her posturing. Practiced hands only stuttered for a moment in their task of untying the delicate silk bows that connected the crotch piece to the waistband, distracted by the way Jaskier was slipping another finger inside.

But once Geralt could get his mouth on Yennefer, oh, every other thought disappeared. They both knew he fucking loved eating her out, that this was just as much a treat for him as for her. He knew exactly what she liked, and he didn’t hesitate to immediately give that to her. A few teasing licks to see just how wet she had gotten (very), then his tongue moved to lap at her clit, little circles around it before pressing down hard. That got the first small moan of the evening out of her, and Geralt could feel the way her thighs shifted and clenched around his cheeks. Encouraged, he continued his pattern, lavishing attention on her clit until she started to shiver in earnest, hips shifting minutely down against his tongue, orgasm just starting to threaten. 

Geralt immediately drew his attention back to her slit, tongue fucking up into that wet heat. It was a practiced movement, and one he knew could push her over the edge if his beard scratched at her already sensitive clit. Except this time, just as he was thrusting his tongue in, Jaskier decided to expertly scissor his fingers, and Geralt’s mouth fell open in a surprised gasp. Yennefer let out a sound that was half groan half moan in frustration, hips stuttering down desperately in an attempt to chase that high before it slipped out of her grasp.

“Jaskier!” Yennefer snapped, authoritative effect broken by the breathy tone of her voice, “Stop distracting him!” 

“You said to open him up” Jaskier retorted innocently, and Geralt could practically  _ see _ the fake flutter to his lashes as he spoke, “What, are you getting a little overwhelmed?”

Desperate to stop this baffling argument, Geralt redoubled his efforts and Yennefer’s words were lost in a satisfied sigh as she finally came, clenching rhythmically around his tongue and grinding down against his chin. He continued to dutifully lap at her until she sat up and back, leaving him gasping for air and suddenly terribly aware of just how desperate he was to be filled. Jaskier was cleverly and cruelly avoiding his prostate while he stretched him open, and Geralt couldn’t help but angle his hips in an attempt to get something more. 

Jaskier simply grinned at him and pulled his fingers out completely, leaving Geralt whining and clenching around nothing. 

“Shhh, sweetheart, patience.” Jaskier soothed, stroking at his thighs and grounding him back to the present reality instead of the burning need to have his hole filled and his cock stroked. Yennefer was breathing hard as she recovered from her orgasm, and for a moment the only sounds in Geralt’s ears were the beating of his own heart and the breath of both his partners. In, out, in, out. Dammit, he needed to be fucked, and soon. He was tired of waiting, too keyed up from the stimulation of both of them at once.

Suddenly, gentle hands were under his shoulders, guiding him up and turning him over onto his hands and knees. Jaskier’s hands stroked over his lower back and supported his hips, and Yennefer swept his hair over one shoulder.

“There we go.” She praised, “Now Jaskier, come here. We agreed to share, so I think you should get a turn with Geralt’s lovely mouth. See just how composed  _ you _ can stay.” There was a competitive edge to her tone, and if he hadn’t been so out of it Geralt would have warned both of them not to take this too far - Jaskier never backed down from a challenge. Before he could even try to compose a sentence that would come out vaguely coherent, Jaskier was bending down to kiss him, eagerly licking into his mouth to taste Yennefer on his tongue. She was all over his beard too, and by the time Jaskier pulled away they were both smeared with spit and slick. Jaskier was grinning as they parted, and Geralt couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement up his spine as he caught sight of just what had his boyfriend looking so delighted.

Yennefer had put on her toy, the gleaming glass cock looking elegant and inviting in its black and silver harness. She was stroking it lazily, coating it with lube but also putting on a show, if the smirk on her lips was anything to go by. Geralt made no effort to stop the needy arch of his back, the way he all but presented his ass for her. He knew it would make her breath stutter in her chest, a little victory but a victory nonetheless as her hand gripped at the toy instinctively. 

“Oh Geralt, you’re going to take it so wonderfully” Jaskier all but cooed, “I almost wish I could get to hear the lovely noises you’ll make when it happens…” But clearly that wish wasn’t strong enough, as he clambered into position in front of Geralt, cock bobbing tantalizingly in front of his parted lips. Just as with Yennefer, Geralt wasted no time on teasing, leaning forward to take the head in his mouth and give a gentle suck, going slow and steady just like he knew Jaskier enjoyed. 

This time it was Jaskier’s turn to whine as Geralt groaned around his cock at the feeling of the first cold press of Yennefer into him. It wasn’t particularly bigger than any of the toys they had played with before, but it felt like so much more with both of his holes filled. By the time she was fully seated, every inch a slow and careful press, he had managed to get Jaskier’s cock bumping at the back of his throat, full all the way up. It was incredible, and all he could do to express how much he enjoyed it was to let out a low moan, eyelids fluttering closed to concentrate on the way his body was practically thrumming with the energy of both these incredible people.

Yennefer didn’t give him too much time to get accustomed to the stretch before she was starting to thrust, gripping Geralt’s hips for the best leverage possible. It was different, being fucked by Yennefer, her motions focused on driving in deep and grinding down against the strap with her clit, pleasuring them both. The force of it had him naturally bobbing up and down on Jaskier’s cock, taking him as deep as possible without choking. All of his usual finesse at sucking dick was absolutely thrown out the window at the dual sensation but it didn’t seem to matter. His boyfriend was an absolute mess nonetheless, one hand buried in white hair and the other gripping the bed frame to stay upright.

Jaskier was absolutely  _ not _ composed but Yennefer was enjoying the show too much to comment, apparently, as all Geralt could hear was the slap of wet skin on skin and the babbling praise that always fell from Jaskier’s lips when they had sex. The words were almost immaterial, the tone and the sincerity behind them what was sending heat shooting up Geralt’s spine. Yennefer’s now-warm glass cock brushed against his prostate and he could swear his toes curled, a muffled yelp escaping his stretched lips. He was getting close, he could tell, and he was doing nothing at all to stave it off. He deserved this.

Jaskier somehow beat him to the punchline, hips unexpectedly stuttering against Geralt’s mouth and making him splutter as he tried to swallow. It was impossible not to make a mess, but he knew the sheets were a lost cause anyways. Jaskier slipped from his lips as he softened, and Geralt suddenly had nothing to muffle the few high, punched out sounds that escaped as he reached back to stroke his cock in time with Yennefer’s thrusts. He wasn’t sure if it was his voice or Jaskier’s that rose up when he came, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His body locked up, pleasure washing over him in waves and leaving him boneless and limp in Yennefer’s strong grip.

She thrust a few more times until she was sure he was done, slipping out of him and helping Jaskier turn him onto his back away from the pool of shared mess. Only then did Yennefer reach between her own legs, fingers pumping efficiently as she brought herself off a second time. She threw her head back and savored the pleasure, and Geralt watched her figure through half-lidded eyes, entranced. When she was done she collapsed down onto him, breasts pressed against his chest (when had she taken off her bra? He was too tired to try and remember) and head resting on his shoulder, right where she belonged.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Jaskier who crawled forward and undid the harness, slipping it off her thighs and setting the whole getup off to the side of the bed so she could rest more easily. Of course, he couldn’t resist one last press against her clit, which earned him a breathy gasp followed by a very lazy but accurate swat to the thigh. Chuckling softly, Jaskier flopped down on Geralt’s other side, nuzzling at his throat and pressing a few gentle kisses there.

“Well. If that’s what sharing is like, I wouldn’t be opposed to it in the future” He offered after they had all gotten their breath back. 

Geralt could see the smug smirk on Yennefer’s lips that meant she absolutely felt the same way. But of course she couldn’t resist sniping back “I don’t know if you can handle sharing again, you seemed all but overcome by the sensation.” 

Geralt’s eyes slipped closed as Jaskier gasped in mock horror, letting himself drift away to the familiar sound of these two bickering. They would be fine now, he was sure. And all it had taken was a measly four orgasms. He was looking forward to finding out just how many orgasms it would take to get them all through a family dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all kudos or comments will be loved and cherished <33 I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sharing is Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548507) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
